Forbidden Passion
by Xiuling
Summary: Zutara Oneshot. Zuko and Katara talk and realize they might have the same feelings for each other. But is their love for each other right? Based on the song Sun and Moon, from the musical Miss Saigon.


**Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**AN;** This scene takes place the night before the movie Sozin's Comet. Not the actual event Sozin's Comet, but the movie finale of ATLA.

Zutara fluff. EWE

This story was also based off of the song Sun And Moon from the musical Miss Saigon. My inspiration came from listening to this song. I thought that the lyrics had a good connection between Katara and Zuko.

* * *

"Katara, I ask for your hand in marriage and to be my queen. Will you marry me?"

'_Oh Zuko, of course I will marry you! You are the love of my life! I have always loved you and always will no matter how hard I've tried to deny it!'_

Tears streamed down Katara's face, for this was perhaps one of the happiest moments in her life. She turned around where the charming voice came from to see her dear, handsome prince. To her horror, it was not the dashing Prince Zuko, but the young Avatar, Aang. He had his usual wide, playful grin, showing his sparkling white teeth on his face, as he was bent on one knee, holding a small opened box in his hands. In the box was a beautiful betrothal necklace, carved out of ice that was colorized red, green, blue, and transparent representing the four nations of the world. It was similar to her necklace, yet different and unique. Her eyes were wide open, glancing back and forth at the grinning Aang and the necklace.

"Don't worry, the pendant won't melt!" joked an ecstatic Aang.

She burst into tears and Aang's cheerful expression faded.

"What's wrong Katara? What's wrong?"

"Go away," she sobbed, laying on the ground, with a confused Aang still hovering over her.

"Some things just can't be explained, and now is not the time to talk about it."

"Katara…"

Katara's eyelids fluttered open and once she regained her consciousness she realized it was a horrible dream, or even a nightmare. She was wide awake now, and could not go to sleep even if she tried. She sat up and looked at Toph who was near to her. She seemed to be in a deep sleep.

'_I might as well go outside to the beach now that I'm awake. There's no sense in just staring at Toph for the next few hours until the sun rises.'_

Katara quietly and lightly slipped out of the room. If Toph felt any sudden vibrations, she would surely awake and ask what was going on. She darted lightly out into the hall and past the boys' rooms making her way downstairs and out of the house.

Katara walked on the beach all the way down to where the water met the shore and layed down on the warm, soft sand gazing at the stars and the moon. She sat up and did some waterbending because she enjoyed it and was now more powerful when the moon was out. She was so focused in her waterbending that she didn't realize a presence behind her.

"What are you doing out so late?"

Startled, she spun around and hurled the water she was bending onto whom she realized was Zuko, leaving him wet and irritated.

"Zuko! I'm sorry, you startled me." Katara apologetically said, averting her eyes from his.

Zuko sighed, and sat down next to her, making Katara feel a little fidgety.

"So, the answer to my question?" Zuko again asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. I couldn't sleep." Katara said, shyly looking at Zuko.

The wind blew Zuko's long, growing black hair away from his face. Katara sighed, thinking to herself.

'_He looks even more gorgeous in the moonlight.'_

"Me too," started Zuko. "I've been thinking about some things for a while, and it's been getting on my nerves."

"Oh, well," continued Katara, "I'd be happy to listen if you needed someone to talk to."

Zuko smiled, but sighed, and continued speaking.

"Katara, there is something I've always wanted to tell you, but could never get the chance to. But now that we are alone, I can tell you something that has been haunting me for what feels like forever. This has never left my mind and I have never been so sure of something like this until now."

Katara looked at him with inquisitive eyes, and asked, "What is it, Zuko?"

Zuko turned away from her, looked out at the sea, took a deep breath, and looked back at Katara.

"I think that I am in love with you."

The words echoed loudly, repeatedly in Katara's ears and hit her heart like a flash of lightning. Her eyes became wide and she lost her breath for a complete second. She looked at Zuko and was mesmerized by his shining golden eyes. Never in her life had she felt this way about a boy before. She was just absolutely speechless.

Zuko looked away, expressionless, as Katara regained consciousness and turned slightly away.

"But you do not love me back," Stated Zuko in a cold voice. He stood up and turned in the direction of the house.

"Zuko! Where are you going?" called Katara watching Zuko leave her, walking back to the house.

Zuko turned back to look at Katara. "Well, it is obvious that you don't love me. You are in love with the Avatar."

The instant she heard that, her temper flared and shouted to Zuko, still continuing to walk back, "No! I am not in love with Aang! That's just what everyone thinks!"

Zuko ignored her, now walking nearly halfway across the beach. Suddenly, Katara realized that she may never be given another chance to tell him her true feelings. She ran up the beach to catch up with Zuko.

"Zuko," started Katara.

"What, Katara?" an infuriated Zuko demanded.

Looking in Zuko's eyes, she quietly whispered, "I think that I am in love with you as well."

Zuko's expression became soft as he looked at her with love in his eyes, but turned away.

"Lies," he responded.

"No, Zuko, I'm telling the truth. When have I ever lied?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I can count quite a number of times…"

"Zuko," interrupted Katara, "That's not important now. Come; let's go back to the shoreline and talk."

Zuko awkwardly took Katara's hand in his as they walked to the water. Katara gasped for a second and felt a hot flash on her face.

'_His hand is so soft and warm.' _Katara thought to herself.

They reached the water and sat down, still not looking at each other. Many seconds past and they were still silent. At last, Zuko took a deep breath and spoke.

_You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined by the gods of fortune  
Midnight and high noon  
Sharing the sky  
We have been blessed, you and I_

"Katara, I don't care what anyone else thinks. I just want to be with you forever. You are the only thought that goes through my head. You were always in my mind."

Katara closed her eyes for a moment, and finally spoke.

"I want to be with you as well, but I just don't know how we could. You see, Zuko, you are like the sun as I am the moon. We exist together, and everyone knows us, but we are eternally separated no matter how hard we try to be close."

"Yes, Katara. But think about a solar eclipse. The sun and moon are the closest they can be together for the shortest amount of time. What do you call that?"

Katara thought for a moment, and finally replied, "A blessing."

Zuko looked at her and smiled; a smile that actually came from a warm heart.

_You are here like a mystery  
I'm from a world that's so different  
From all that you are  
How in the light of one night  
Did we come so far?_

"We are very lucky to have met, now aren't we?" asked Zuko, thinking what his life would have been if he never met Katara.

"Yes, we are. I don't know what I would have ever done if I had never known you."

For once in the few times of his life, Zuko truly felt loved and appreciated. It was comforting for him to know that someone felt the same way for him as he did.

"Zuko, I love you,"

He instantly blushed, a very unlike Zuko manner. He turned to look at her shining face, his true love. Katara continued,

"There is nobody else in the world I would rather be with. But I just do not see how we could ever be together. I'm a waterbender, you are a firebender. We are from different nations. We are complete opposites."

"But we are both from one world," commented Zuko.

"Our nations are at constant battle," Katara replied.

"But soon, the war will be over, and there will be world peace. Nations will no longer be enemies against each other, no matter how many wrongs were done to each in the past." He continued,

"Katara, there are invisible forces that control the world and everyone who lives in it. There are reasons why we met. If we weren't meant to be together, then I'm sure there would be obvious signs and hints."

Katara paused and thought over what Zuko had said.

"Zuko, you're right. We are meant to be together. It just feels right. But…" sighed Katara, "Part of the reason that I deny me and you being together is that there is something in my mind that's blocking me. I just cannot explain it. It's an internal conflict that I can't seem to resolve. I don't know. Maybe it's like I'm a bit worried of what the others would think."

"Like Aang?" questioned Zuko.

"Yes, Zuko. I love Aang like a sister would love a brother. I love him how I love Sokka, and as being my best friend. But he doesn't think that. He thinks that I'm _in love_ with him and that we're a couple. But we're not and that's what I keep trying to tell everyone but they won't listen."

"Katara, sometimes you must think of your own interests instead of the interests of others. This is your life, your destiny, and you shouldn't be controlled by others on how to live your life, just to make others pleased. If Aang truly did love you, he would let you be happy. If he didn't, and only wanted you to be his, then that is not love. That is obsession."

Katara gazed up at Zuko, studying his face.

"Thank you, Zuko. You always know the right thing to say."

_Outside day starts to dawn  
Your moon still floats on high  
The birds awake  
The stars shine too  
My hands still shake  
I reach for you_  
_And we meet in the sky!_

Katara moved from sitting next to Zuko and planted herself right in front of him. She took his hands in hers, looking up at him, smiling.

"You're right Zuko. You're the one I want to be with. I'm not going to let others stand in my way. Today, I am going to march right up to them and tell them my true feelings. I will tell them about us and I will not let them change my mind. Unfortunately, I will have to tell Aang, as I cannot keep this from him forever. He would sooner or later find out, and it would be even worse if he found out from someone else besides me."

"No, Katara. Now is not the time."

Katara frowned, confused. "What? I thought you said that I shouldn't have to keep this from them, and I should not care about what others think of our relationship."

"Yes, I do mean it. But now is not the correct time. Sozin's Comet is only a few days away, and if you tell Aang now, he will be distracted by his emotions. He will have a greater chance of losing to my father when he does not concentrate and gets caught up in his emotions. You should wait until after he has defeated my father."

"And until then?"

Zuko smiled mischievously. "We keep this our little secret."

Katara and Zuko gazed into each others eyes, and it would have seem that all time had stopped. It was a feeling that could not be described in words. It was all too perfect. It was like they had everything in the world to say to each other but there was nothing left to say.

Katara, facing Zuko, sat in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She carefully placed her hands behind his neck, as he put his arms around her waist. She pulled Zuko in closer to her and she felt his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

_You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined here  
Brightening the sky  
With the flame  
Of love_

And when Katara's cold, gentle lips touched Zuko's warm, soft lips, it was truly magical. When she kissed Zuko, her entire body became warm and she had that cozy feeling inside of her. She was probably flushed and blushing, but she didn't mind. All that she needed now was Zuko. She pressed her mouth harder against Zuko's. He was surprised at this, but obliged back by doing the same. They stayed like this until they needed to catch their breath and hesitantly let go. Feeling feisty, Katara pushed Zuko so that he was lying on the sand. She lied on top of him, resting her head on his chest.  
_  
Made of  
Sunlight  
Moonlight_

"Who ever thought we would come this far?"

* * *

**AN; So, how was it? Please review! **

In case of people wondering, who said the last line, "Who ever thought we would come this far?", well that is up to you to decide whether it was Zuko or Katara. It really could be either one of them. I hope you enjoyed this little Zutara fic!


End file.
